


Marking His Territory

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, just read the summary and notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: it’s the annual First Order Gala. and people can’t stop looking at your chest. kylo is going to make sure that everyone knows who your boobs belong to.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 23





	Marking His Territory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here’s another oneshot for y’all! i literally went from having zero ideas for oneshots to having about 10 in the span of a day. plus, its quarantine and i literally have nothing else to do and ever since i’ve started writing creatively again and writing for myself, i’ve become addicted. happy to finally be doing something for myself that i enjoy rather than school work :)
> 
> PAIRING: reader x supreme leader kylo ren 
> 
> WARNINGS: smutty, smut, smut. language because it should automatically come with the smut warning...
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): KYLO REN IS A BOOB MAN FIGHT ME ON THAT IF YOU DARE, he loooooooves your tits, you loooooove showing them off, he likes fucking your tits, and coming all over them, it’s just a fact, this is literally porn with minimal plot, he just wants to fuck your chest, and you want him to fuck your chest, see it works for both of you, rough tit fucking, dom kylo, jealous kylo, heavy marking, a little degradation but also titty praise, reader has big boobs, kylo loves the low cut dress that you’re wearing, plenty of teasing, reader is a a saucy minx, dirty talk... ummm i think that about covers it.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

Tonight was the annual First Order Gala for all the ranking higher-ups and officials. It was a really big deal, but to be honest, it was super boring. But, you wanted to support your boyfriend, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, so you always went, by his side and in support of him, even when he was still Commander. You weren’t really one for dressing up in gowns, wearing lots of jewelry, or walking in heels. But when you did... damn. You looked good. And your boyfriend thought so too. 

Tonight, you had the seamstress make you a beautiful pearl white very low cut mermaid style dress, complete with a long blood red cape. Kylo’s colors were black and red, and yours were white and red. A perfect balance. Kylo had no idea that you had this dress made. You wore all your finest jewelry, including the beautiful red diamond choker that Kylo gifted to you last year for your birthday. It matched perfectly with your outfit tonight and you hadn’t worn it in a while. Kylo was in for plenty of surprises tonight. You slipped your black heels on and walked down the hallway to the living room, where Kylo was waiting for you. You turned the corner and the second you came into his line of vision, you could have sworn that you were the only woman in the world. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open for so long that he had to wipe the drool from his lips. 

“Holy shit, Y/N. You look ethereal. That dress...” he gulped, eyes clearly travelling down and stopping on your breasts for just a moment before meeting yours again, “...you look so beautiful. You’ve somehow managed to make me look forward to the most mundane event of the year, and I love you for that.”

You blushed. “Thank you, baby. I love you too” you said as you pulled him in for a kiss. He reaches to grab your hair and pull you in for a deeper kiss. He pushed his front into yours and it was then that you could feel his semi-hard on. You raised your eyebrows and pulled away, 

“Kylo... what is this? Are you all riled up because of my dress?”

He blushed for a moment and then buried his face in your neck, planting light kisses in a trail up to behind your ear before whispering, 

“Yes. This,” he pushed his hips forward enough for you to feel the bulge in his pants, “is all because of that fucking dress. How can I do anything when you look like that? Your perfect tits on display, curves encased in that sexy white dress, red cape trailing behind you... Fuck, you look so delicious. And you’re all mine.”

Before he can make your panties any wetter with his words, you pulled him in for a quick deep kiss before pulling away and saying,

“Kylo, we have to go. The gala’s gonna be starting soon... that” you signaled to his crotch, “will have to wait until later.” 

You walked away, making sure to sway your hips extra as your heels clicked down the metal hallways of the Finalizer. You heard him groan before his heavy footsteps began to echo yours, meeting you at the elevator, resting his hand on the small of your back.

\---

Oh, you were in big trouble with your boyfriend. And you couldn’t be more excited about it.

All night, you had felt more than your boyfriends set of eyes on you. The other set of eyes happened to belong to Kylo Ren’s moral enemy, General Armitage Hux. Of course, the distaste went both ways. You had had a brief fling with Hux shortly before getting together with Kylo, but it was super casual and never turned into anything serious. You had brought it up to Kylo before, and while it bothered him that you would even consider going out with that horrid man, he didn’t really pay it much attention. 

That is until tonight, when he saw you engaged in a seemingly flirty conversation with the General. He watched as you playfully touched his arm and laughed obnoxiously at every little funny thing he said. Now of course, he didn’t know this, but this was all a part of your plan. You were more than happy in your relationship with Kylo and had absolutely no interest in Hux, but that didn’t stop you from acting flirty with him. You liked pushing his buttons and seeing him all worked up. And you were succeeding with that tonight.

You could feel his eyes trained on your every movement from behind the mask. You had already been turning up the flirt and you knew that he had noticed. You knew exactly what you were doing, and he knew it. You decided to turn it up a notch by “accidentally” spilling some of your wine onto your chest, the liquid dripping down your chest, causing Hux to train his eyes on your breasts. That was the snapping point for Kylo apparently because immediately after Hux looked down at your chest, he was making his way toward the two of you at a rapid pace. He reached your side, sliding his arm around your waist in a possessive manner before saying,

“I saw from across the room that Y/N here spilled some wine onto her beautiful dress. I’d hate to see it stained since it was custom made for her by the seamstress.” he said to Hux before looking down at you and saying, “Y/N, let’s get you to back up to our quarters to clean up.” 

You knew that this was not a request, so you bid Hux a rushed farewell as you were swept away by your boyfriend. You were in so much trouble and you couldn’t help but let your mouth form into a small smirk. This is going to be fun.

After stepping off the elevator, Kylo grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. He burst through the door to your shared quarters and threw you onto the black leather couch. He stood for a moment, simply observing your beautiful body sprawled out on the couch before him before bringing himself on top of you and pulling your lips to his for a deep, rough kiss. His lips soon left yours and made their way down to your neck, where he began sucking deep red marks into your pale skin. You moaned as you threw your head back and threaded his silky black locks through your fingers. 

He grumbled, “I’m gonna mark you up, baby. Remind General Hux who you belong to.”

You couldn’t help but gasp at his words. He smirked on your skin.

“You’re absolutely filthy, Y/N. A filthy little whore getting marked by the Supreme Leader. You like this, huh? Tell me how much you fucking need my marks on your skin.” 

You almost couldn’t form words, but somehow you managed to say,

“Oh, yes Supreme Leader. I love wearing your marks on my body and I love showing everyone that I’m yours. I’m all yours, Kylo.”

He made a particularly sharp bite on the dip of your neck where it slopes down to your shoulder, causing you to yelp in both pain and pleasure. You felt his tongue licking back over the spot, soothing the pain before moving along to suck on your collar bones. His hands came down to push the straps of your dress off before moving around to unbutton the back just enough so that he could push the bodice down from your chest. He sat up, observing your beautiful chest and moving one hand down to the ever-growing bulge in his pants to rub himself.

“Shit, Y/N, your tits look so beautiful for me. Look at how hard your tits have made me, baby. Fuck, I’m so hard right now.”

He leaned down once more and began kissing down to your breasts, taking each in one hand and massaging them. You let out a whimper, his hands always felt really good on you. With a grunt, he squeezed them especially hard and began pinching your nipples as you let out a small moan. 

“Who do these big, beautiful tits belong to, Y/N?”

“You, Kylo. They belong to you.”

He suddenly grabbed your jaw and lowered himself down to bite your earlobe before whispering, “You’re damn right they do. All mine, Y/N, and I’m gonna make sure General Hux never forgets it.”

He then released your jaw and pushed his head down to begin sucking dark marks into the sensitive flesh. He licked and nipped at the skin for a while before biting down and sucking. You moaned, knowing that those marks were gonna be really dark and prominent. His lips then moved to your nipples, which were already standing at the ready from his previous movements. He licked around, pinching them between his teeth lightly before pulling off completely, his saliva shining on your skin. You shivered at the loss of contact. He stood up completely as you watched him take off his pants and boxers, freeing his length from its confines. He then came back and sat himself right on your hips, eyes black with lust as he ran his hand over his length, groaning at the friction. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N. Your tits look so good all marked up and shiny from my mouth. Bet they’re gonna look even better covered in my cum. I’m gonna fuck your tits so hard, baby.”

“Shit, baby, please. Fuck my chest and tits, Supreme Leader. I want your cum all over me, please, I need it so bad.”

He growled in pure lust before settling his length in between your breasts, slowly rocking his hips to test the friction before mashing your breasts together and thrusting his length between them. 

“Fuck, Y/N. Feels so good around my big, fat fucking cock. Hold your tits together for me, baby.”

You reached both of your hands around to cup your breasts, pushing them together as his thrusts increased, his hands coming up to hold your face. You looked up at his face, contorted with pleasure and mouth open wide as he let out a medley of grunts, groans, growls, and moans as he thrusted faster and faster. You could feel his cock pulsing, you knew he was coming close. You moved your head and started lightly suckling on his thumb, and before long he had pushed it into your mouth. He let out a massive moan as he said,

“Fuck...shit... Y/N, I’m so fucking close baby. Gonna blow my load all over these pretty tits. Holy fuck, I’m so close... SHIT!” He yelled as he pulled out and stroked himself over the edge, shooting strings of white all over your chest and neck. He kept stroking himself through the orgasm before leaning down to kiss you and then getting up to get dressed again. You huffed at him and pushed your hips off the couch, signaling towards your aching center.

“Baby... I don’t think we’re done yet...” You said. 

He chuckled and leaned down to your ear, breathing on your neck while bringing one finger up to tease your clit. You gasped as he whispered,

“Oh, I think we are, Y/N. Consider this your punishment for flirting with Hux.” 

He stood back up and put his mask back on. He turned and walked towards the door, but not before turning back around and saying, 

“You ought to clean up a little bit more, Y/N. I think some of the wine is still on your dress.”

You rolled your eyes and heard a deep chuckle emit from the mask before he opened the doors and went back down to the party. You sat up, grabbing a tissue from the box on the table and wiping up the cum from your chest. You pulled the dress back up over your shoulders and re-buttoned the back. As you walked toward the doors, you happened to glance over at yourself in the mirror and your hand flew up to cover your mouth in shock. You had marks. 

All. 

Over. 

Your chest, your neck...

You blush, looking at the extent of the damage. Some of the marks had already begun turning a deep purple, while others were still an angry red.

You huffed out a laugh before saying, 

“Well, at least no one will ever forget this dress!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! thanks for all the likes on my last two oneshots and watch out for more coming your way soon!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
